Junior hockey in France
Junior hockey in France currently has leagues ranging from U9 to U22 in age level. There are no national championships below U15. Champions U22 The French U22 League is the national junior ice hockey league in France. It formerly operated as an under 20 league, but the age limit was bumped up to 22 for the 2003-04 season. Elite *2013-14 Amiens *2012-13 Rouen *2011-12 Grenoble *2010-11 Rouen *2009-10 Grenoble *2008-09 Rouen *2007-08 Mont-Blanc *2006-07 Amiens *2005-06 Rouen *2004-05 Chamonix *2003-04 Rouen *2002-03 Grenoble *2001-02 Amiens *2000-01 Viry *1999-00 Amiens *1998-99 Saint-Gervais *1997-98 Saint-Gervais *1996-97 Saint-Gervais *1995-96 Viry-Essonne *1994-95 Grenoble *1993-94 Reims *1992-93 Grenoble *1991-92 Grenoble *1990-91 Grenoble *1989-90 Viry-Chatillon *1988-89 Viry-Chatillon *1987-88 Chamonix *1986-87 Chamonix *1985-86 Villard-de-Lans *1984-85 Saint-Gervais *1983-84 Saint-Gervais *1982-83 Saint-Gervais *1981-82 Saint-Gervais *1980-81 Saint-Gervais *1979-80 Amiens *1978-79 Gap *1977-78 Viry-Chatillon *1976-77 Viry-Chatillon *1975-76 Viry-Chatillon *1974-75 Grenoble *1973-74 Francais Volants Paris *1972-73 Gap *1971-72 Gap *1970-71 Saint-Gervais *1956-57 Chamonix *1955-56 Final, scheduled to be played in Lyon, was not awarded. In the Alps, Chamonix, despite being a Cadet club, defeated Megeve twice, as they had no suitable Cadet opponents to play. Excellence *2013-14 Dijon *2012-13 FV Paris *2011-12 Asnieres *2010-11 Evry/Meudon *2009-10 Angers *2008-09 Bordeaux *2007-08 Viry *2006-07 Deuil-la-Barre *2005-06 Reims *2004-05 Strasbourg *2003-04 Nantes/Angers *2002-03 La Roche-sur-Yon *2001-02 ACCB Deuil *2000-01 Le Vesinet *1999-00 Nantes *1998-99 Nantes *1997-98 Lyon *1996-97 Le Vesinet, Nantes, Lyon *1995-96 Meudon, Angers, Gap *1994-95 Garges-les-Gonesse, Angers *1993-94 Angers, Meudon *1992-93 Rennes, Deuil-la-Barre *1991-92 Brest, Le Vesinet *1990-91 Angers, Deuil-la-Barre, Toulouse *1989-90 Angers, Le Vesinet, Epinal, Toulouse U18 The French U18 League (also known as Cadets) is the national under 18 ice hockey league in France. Elite A *2013-14 Rouen *2012-13 Amiens *2011-12 Amiens *2010-11 Rouen *2009-10 Rouen *2008-09 Mont-Blanc *2007-08 Amiens *2006-07 Amiens *2005-06 Amiens *2004-05 Rouen *2003-04 Viry-Chatillon *2002-03 Viry-Chatillon *2001-02 Rouen *2000-01 Amiens *1999-00 Rouen *1998-99 Viry *1997-98 Amiens *1996-97 Meudon *1995-96 Gap *1994-95 Gap *1993-94 French Volants *1992-93 French Volants *1991-92 Dunkerque *1990-91 Saint-Gervais *1989-90 Viry-Chatillon *1988-89 Grenoble *1987-88 Chamonix *1981-82 Viry-Chatillon *1980-81 French Volants *1979-80 Saint-Gervais *1978-79 Saint-Gervais *1977-78 Saint-Gervais *1956-57 ES Briancon (Dauphine Region), Chamonix (National Final) Elite B *2013-14 Tours *2012-13 Dijon *2011-12 Amiens II *2010-11 Amiens II *2009-10 Dijon Excellence *2013-14 Amiens II *2012-13 Dueil/Garges *2011-12 Dueil/Garges *2010-11 Lyon *2009-10 Deuil/Garges *2008-09 Meudon *2007-08 Viry-Chatillon *2006-07 Tours/Orleans *2005-06 Le Havre *2004-05 Asnieres *2003-04 Reims *2002-03 Caen U15 The French U15 Leagues (Minimes) are divided into multiple regions with A and B divisions in each zone. The U15 national championship is a collection of teams from the regional championships. The regional championships are Ille-de-France, Pyrenees, West, Normandy, North, East, and Alpes. *2013-14 Rouen *2012-13 Rouen *2011-12 Amiens *2010-11 Amiens *2009-10 Amiens *2008-09 Amiens *2007-08 Rouen *2006-07 Rouen *2005-06 Rouen *2004-05 Rouen *2003-04 Megeve *2002-03 Amiens *2001-02 Viry-Essonne *2000-01 Rouen *1999-00 Rouen *1998-99 Rouen *1997-98 Viry-Essonne *1996-97 Viry-Essonne *1995-96 Dunkerque *1994-95 Grenoble *1993-94 Grenoble *1992-93 Valenciennes *1991-92 Gap *1990-91 Francais Volants *1989-90 Grenoble *1988-89 Dunkerque *1987-88 Viry-Chatillon Paris Junior Championship *1950-51: Racing Club de France U13 The French U13 League (Benjamins) are divided into multiple regional divisions. There is no national U13 championship. The regions are Ile-de-France, Pyrenees, West, Normandy, North, East, and Southeast. U11 The French U11 Leagues (Poussins) are divided into multiple regional divisions. There is no national U11 championship. The regions are Ile-de-France, Pyrenees, West, Normandy, North, East, and Southeast. U9 Under 9 ice hockey in France (a classification known as Moustiques) is generally restricted solely to practices, but there are several regions that occasionally hold championships. There is no national championship at the U9 age division in France. Category:Ice hockey leagues